Touch controller must be able to communicate touch information to a host controller or other external processing unit to enable the user interface. Currently in the market there exist manufacturers of serial peripheral devices that include a communication bus interface. For example, a manufacturer may incorporate a serial peripheral device with either an Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) communication bus interface or a Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) bus, wherein each interface has a different pin count. Given this situation, conventionally suppliers of serial peripherals maintain and sell a different device for each interface. For instance, the conventionally suppliers of serial peripherals can have one part number for an I2C interface serial peripheral and another part number for a Serial Peripheral Interface peripheral. Unfortunately, this leads to inventory issues as many different serial peripherals are maintained, supported, and the like. Employing two complete peripherals or communication circuits may complicate touch controller circuits even more than they already are.